1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable antenna assembly, and more particularly to an adjustable antenna assembly to adjust a satellite antenna in signal-receiving angle.
2. Description of Related Art
To receive satellite signals such as video, telephone or the like, a satellite antenna is applied to receive and transmit signals from and to a satellite.
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a satellite antenna has a concave antenna dish with a rear surface and is generally mounted on a conventional adjustable antenna assembly (60). The conventional adjustable antenna assembly (60) substantially comprises an antenna bracket (61), an adjusting bracket (62) and a supporting bracket (63).
The antenna bracket (61) is U-shaped, is attached to the rear surface of the antenna dish and has two sidewalls.
The adjusting bracket (62) is U-shaped, is connected pivotally to the antenna bracket (61) and has two sidewalls, a bottom, multiple curved slots (621), multiple fasteners (622), two mounting bricks (623) and an adjusting post (624).
The sidewalls of the adjusting bracket (62) are adjacent to the sidewalls of the antenna bracket (61). The curved slots (621) are respectively formed in the sidewalls of the adjusting bracket (62). The fasteners (622) are mounted respectively through the curved slots (621) and the antenna bracket (61) to attach the antenna bracket (61) to the adjusting bracket (62). The mounting bricks (623) are respectively mounted on one of the sidewalls of the antenna bracket (61) and a corresponding sidewall of the adjusting bracket (62). The adjusting post (624) is connected to the mounting bricks (623) to adjust and rotate the antenna bracket (61) relative to the adjusting bracket (62).
The supporting bracket (63) is connected rotatably to the adjusting bracket (62) and has a connecting board (631) and a connecting shaft (632). The connecting board (631) is connected rotatably to the bottom of the adjusting bracket (62). The connecting shaft (632) is connected securely to the connecting board (631), is opposite to the adjusting bracket (62) and has a proximal end and a connecting plate (633). The connecting plate (633) is attached to the proximal end of the connecting shaft (632) by welding and is connected to the connecting board (631).
When the fasteners (622) are loosened, the antenna bracket (61) and the antenna dish can be pivoted relative to the adjusting bracket (62) so as to adjust the signal-receiving angle of the antenna dish.
Defects and shortcomings of the conventional adjustable antenna assembly (60) as follows:
1. The mounting bricks (623) and the adjusting post (624) are mounted on one sidewalls of the antenna bracket (61) and the adjusting bracket (62), and this may cause the antenna bracket (61) and the adjusting bracket (62) deforming when rotating the adjusting post (624). Then, the thickness of the antenna bracket (61) and the adjusting bracket (62) must be increased to prevent the antenna bracket (61) and the adjusting bracket (62) from deforming. This will increase the cost of manufacturing the antenna bracket (61) and the adjusting bracket (62).
2. Since a welding process is necessary for combining the connecting plate (633) with the connecting shaft (632), this will increase the cost and time for manufacturing the adjustable antenna assembly. Furthermore, a manually welding process may result in weak joints between the connecting plate (633) and the proximal end of connecting shaft (632).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjustable antenna assembly, which is strong and can be manufactured quickly and easily to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.